Switch, I'm a Weapon?
by VannaWow
Summary: Maka is working hard to embrace her weapon ability. But with Soul constantly hovering over her and Kid becoming MIA, will she be focused enough to make it as a true weapon? Sequel to 'Worth the Wait'. If you haven't already, read it first.
1. Chapter 1

Maka POV

**Hey everyone! This is it! The swquel to "Worth the Wait'. I'm co-writing this story with s0uleaterevans who has written some really awsome Soul Eater fanfics! I'm so excited! I hope you guys enjoy this!**

********Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, it's characters, or the name of locations. This is for fun and not for profit********

* * *

><p>"Focus, Maka." I heard Soul say for about the thousandth time.<p>

"I…am…focusing." My teeth were clenched and sweat was running down my face. How long had we been at this? Soul had just charged into my room and told me to put some gym clothes on so we could 'train'. What the hell kind of training was this?

We had jogged for nearly an hour doing loops around the school. Then, Soul had me do five sets of fifty push-ups and seventy-five curl-ups. To top it all off, he now wants me to concentrate and try to make at least one blade appear.

"You're trying too hard." Soul said from his comfy position under the shade of a large tree. "Try relaxing."

"I'm trying! I feel like my heart's gonna explode." I panted. Easy for him to give orders when he's not the one following them.

"You took harder hits before." Soul yawned.

"That was nearly all adrenaline. I was in a life or death situation. You just had me exhaust myself until I could hardly form a thought." I turned to glare only to find him right next to me. "Oh…"

"Maka, you can't just rely on adrenaline to do all your work. It has to be something that you can call on any time. It might not be a life or death situation next time, but you'll still need the power to fight." He looked down at me with his crimson eyes that still held a spark of mischief as he gave me instructions. His toothy smirk was almost constantly plastered on his face now-a-days. It was a good look for him.

"Maka?" Soul's voice shook me out of my thoughts. "Did you hear a word I said?" It took a while for me to think.

"Uhm, that I can't always rely on adrenaline and I have to be able to call my weapon blood whenever?" A confused frown appeared on Soul's face.

"Did you hear what I said after that?" Heat rose to my face as I shook my head. Soul chuckled and leaned closer. "Well, I don't really feel like repeating myself. Maybe we should take a breather?" I barely had time to nod when he leaned in for a kiss.

Kissing Soul was like flying. Like having electricity run though my veins until all I could feel, think, and taste was Soul.

I had thought being with Soul would be awkward after we returned from the Amazon. With me being a weapon and Soul's new position as both Death Scythe and my meister, I was pretty sure he wouldn't know how to deal with it. But, being the cool guy he is, he found a way. I may not like the whole jogging and push-ups part, but if this happened every day, I wouldn't mind at all.

"Eh-hem." A dainty cough sounded behind me. Soul broke the kiss to look over my shoulder.

"Yo, Tsubaki. What's up?" My face flushed again. Soul could act so casual sometimes. I don't know how he manages it.

"Soul. Maka." Tsubaki stepped shyly into the small clearing we were in. She held a large box and two water bottles. "I heard Soul had taken you out to training, Maka. I thought you two would be a bit hungry by now. But," She hesitated. "If you want, I can come back later."

"Oh no, Tsubaki. It's fine!" Food! "It's kind of you to go out of your way." My stomach growled. New color flooded my cheeks.

"Wow, Maka. I didn't know people could turn that shade of red." Soul teased. I batted at him and he laughed. This couple thing might actually work out.

"Good. I made a lot." Tsubaki said as she set down the box and pulled off its lid. "I didn't know what kind of food you would want so I made lots of rice balls. Here's some water too." Soul and I gratefully dug into the food.

"Wow, this is good." I took a swig of water and felt my muscles relax for the first time since this morning. That is, until I heard an all too familiar sound.

"YAHOO!" I swear we all groaned in unison. I couldn't find the owner of the voice, but that didn't stop him from talking "I, THE GREAT AND ALMIGHTY GOD, BLACK STAR, AM FINALLY HERE! I WILL HELP WITH YOUR TRAINING MAKA! AFTER ALL, TSUBAKI IS NEARLY A DEATH SCYTHE ALREADY! WITH ME, YOU'LL BE A GREAT WEAPON IN NO-" There was the sound of a cracking branch before the loud blue haired boy fell from a tree somewhere around the clearing. "~Ouch~…"

Tsubaki sighed. As she started to get up, Soul put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I got him." I watched as he headed off somewhere into the trees. "Oi, I thought you learned your lesson about climbing trees in the Amazon, you idiot!" Soul yelled. I couldn't help but giggle.

"So," I turned to look at Tsubaki who had a gleam in her eye. "You two seem to be very comfortable with each other now. It's cute and nice to see you two like that." I gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well, yeah. I mean, not much has changed at home. Blair still acts like Blair but I don't get as mad anymore. Soul's still lazy when it comes to class work and I have given him three Maka-Chops since returning from the Amazon. It's almost like nothing happened except for the fact…" I waved my hand and Tsubaki nodded.

"Well, that's good. You're comfortable with each other. I just hope you'll be able to focus on developing your weapon ability." Groaning, I stuffed another rice ball in my mouth. "What's the matter?" Tsubaki leaned closer.

"It's just that training with Soul is so hard. I get that I have to do this but he's not clear half the time and the other I can't stop staring at him long enough to comprehend what he's trying to tell me. Right before you got here I was about to have my head implode trying to focus and make one blade appear." I shook my head. Tsubaki reached out and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be fine. Here, I'll help while Soul is out trying to find Black Star." Standing back up, I felt all the blood rush to my head.

"Woah…"

"You ate too much too fast." Tsubaki chided. "Next time eat and stand up slower. Now, stand right…here. Ok, face me. Now close your eyes. Take nice, even breaths." I complied and tried to loosen up as Tsubaki gave me instructions in nice melodic voice. "Center yourself. Find where you feel balanced. Now, think about your weapon form. Don't try and change! Just image it and remember how it felt. I understand your feelings about your weapon blood, but you have to push that aside."

I felt my breathing get slower and deeper. I could see my scythe form clearly in my mind. Without Soul here, I could actually focus and have time to marvel at the images I saw.

A sleek black and green scythe that held a strange resemblance to Soul's own scythe form. But instead of a red eye, there was a black skull that was placed between the staff part of the scythe and the blade. It was about the same sized as Soul was in weapon form, but the blade looked thinner and sharper.

'Is this really my weapon form?' I couldn't help but wonder.

"Now," Tsubaki's voice floated into my conscious. "Imagine your human body flowing into the weapon. Of becoming the weapon." There was a slight tingling sensation throughout my body. Against my will, my eyes fluttered open. I nearly cried out at what I saw.

The world looked slightly elongated and my body felt stiffer. But, at the same time, I felt power flow through me like when I wield Witch Hunter.

"Maka! You did it! Not just one blade, but you did a complete change!" Tsubaki jumped and my world bounced with her.

"Tsubaki? Are you holding me?"

"Hmmm? Oh, do you mind. You changed so suddenly and I didn't want you to fall. I altered my wavelength to it could be in tune with yours."

"Oh"

"So, how does it feel?" I thought a moment.

"Different." Tsubaki just giggled.

"Woah, Tsubaki, how'd you get her to do that?" Soul came rushing back into the clearing. "She could hardly concentrate before."

"You just don't know how to deal with girls." Tsubaki and I laughed and Soul gave a 'tch' off to the side and muttered something about being uncool. All too soon though, I felt my hold slipping form, my weapon form.

"Tsubaki?" She gently let go of me and I hit the ground in a slight crouch. Shaking out my arms, which had somehow fallen asleep, I looked up and smiled at Soul. He gave me one of his shark tooth smiles back.

"Nice job, tiny tits." Oh no he didn't.

"Maka-Ch-" Before I could even finish pulling out my book, Soul's cell phone went off. He ducked out of the way and picked it up.

"Hello, Kid? Oh, Patty. What are you doing with Kid's cell?" There was some high pitched yells coming in from the other side. Soul had to hold the phone away from his ear. "Patty, calm down. Damn, I can't understand a word you're saying. Put Liz on the…Hey Liz, what happened?"

I stood and watched the emotions play over Soul's face. Confusion, shock, worry, and fear. Not at all a good combination. He hung up the phone and just stood there.

"Soul?" I walked up to him and put my hand on his arm. "Soul, what's wrong?" Barely contained emotions ran across Soul's face.

"They say Kid went missing. All they found was some broken furniture and his cell phone. The Death Lord and your old man want us to meet them in them in the Death Room."

"Oh no. Soul…" Soul, Kid and Black Star were like the three Musketeers. They were totally opposites but were the best of buds. If Kid went missing…What was strong enough to take on the son of Death?

"YAHOO!" Black Star waltzed out of no-where with a bandage over his nose. "So, what'd I miss?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please read and review and look forward fot the next chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**And now for the second chapter of "Switch! I'm a Weapon?"**

**Hey s0uleaterevans here. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter as much as I did. I will do my best to do VannaWow proud.**

**Soul's pov**

After I filled Black Star in on what happened, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, and I made our way into the school building and were no walking down it's halls towards the Death Room. Everyone held solemn faces. None of us were exactly in a good mood. I was about to say something to break the tension, but Maka beat me to it.

"I can't believe Kid would just go missing like this! You don't think he was kidnapped do you?" she asked with an expression of worry.

"Nah, Kid's stronger than that. If he was kidnapped though, I can say he wouldn't have gone without a fight." I replied.

"Well that would explain the broken furniture." Tsubaki reasoned.

"That moron. Allowing himself to be kidnapped, and in his own house no less. Serves him right." Black Star stated in a frustrated tone.

"Oi Black Star, I'm sure he put up one hell of a fight. Anyways, we aren't even sure if he was kidnapped or not. Let's just get to the Death Room so Lord Death can explain the situation to us."

"Soul's right guys. Who knows maybe Kid just went out for a walk." Maka chimed.

I guess we would find out soon enough, the entrance to the Death Room was visible now.

After walking through the door and a few minutes of walking under guillotine archways, we stood in the Death Room with Lord Death, who was sitting at his Japanese style coffee table, and Spirit who stood by his side as usual. I caught Liz and Patti sitting by the mirror in the center of the room. Both wore expressions of worry and discomfort. The death lord simply sat there, sipping his tea before turning his attention to his visitors.

"Ah if it isn't my favorite students. It's wonderful to see you all. Please have a seat and some tea." the Shinigami requested motioning us to sit. We all gave the cartoony death lord a dumb look.

"Uh, Lord Death, isn't there…" but I was cut off by Spirit.

"Tea keeps him calm. Go ahead and sit everyone. Then we will continue." Spirit insisted.

Maka was the first to follow her father's directions. She took a seat directly across from Shinigami-sama. I took a seat beside her and Black Star and Tsubaki soon followed. Lord Death poured us all tea before beginning.

"As you all now, my son has gone missing. The only things that were found were his cell phone; which he had left behind. His weapons, Liz and Patti, have no idea as to where he could have gone. There was no note, no signs of preparation, just a room full of broken furniture." the Shinigami finished.

"All signs of a struggle." I heard a familiar voice state from behind us. I turned around to see Professor Stein walking in, a lit cigarette held in his hand.

"So you think that Kiddo was kidnapped Stein?" Lord Shinigami inquired.

"More than likely. I suggest that we take a look in the mansion once more. See if we can pick up any clues." Stein stated, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Yes Stein I agree. Alright everyone," the Shinigami continued looking at the four us of, "you are to head over to Kid's Mansion and look over the scene. See if you can find any clues as to my son's whereabouts. That is all." Lord Death stated signaling for us to leave.

"Understood sir. We will head over there immediately." Maka replied.

"YAHOO! Finally I, the Great Black Star, will put his expert detective skills to use! Don't worry boss! By the time we are back, Kid will be with us! So decrees your God!" Black Star yelled out.

"Black Star please, indoor voice." Tsubaki pleaded the overactive ninja.

"Let's just get going before Black Star does something uncool." I stated taking Maka's hand and proceeding to drag her out of the room.

Soon after we arrived at Kid's mansion. Liz stepped in front of us to unlock the door and let us in. Man, the place was a mess. Shinigami-sama was right, there is broken furniture everywhere.

"Man, what a dump." I stated in my lazy tone. "If Kid was here he would be having a heart-attack."

"Yeah no kidding. This place is even messier than my room." Black Star added.

"Enough chit-chat guys. Start looking for clues. Anything that could help." Maka commanded.

I nodded then began probing the broken furniture. Looking for any signs, notes, handprints, or something that could at least give us an idea of where Kid could have gone. We spent hours searching, but found nothing. I looked out the window and noticed that the maniacal sun was already setting. "Hey guys let's take a break." I called out to the rest of the group as I made my way into the kitchen. There was no way I would be able to work on an empty stomach.

"Soul please don't tell me you're rummaging through our missing friend's refrigerator." Maka stated irritated.

"Yes Maka, I am. You know Kid wouldn't mind if he was here. Besides there's no point starving ourselves if we can't focus. Looks like Kid's got plenty of material for sandwiches. You guys want anything?" I asked as I grabbed a bunch of sliced meat and cheese out of the fridge.

"Yeah go ahead and make us all some sandwiches Soul. I'll get us some drinks." I heard Liz call from the other room. I guess they have a separate place where they keep their beverages. Weird.

Ten minutes and six sandwiches later, I walked out of the kitchen with a full plate of sandwiches in one hand and a huge bag of chips in the other. Liz was already sitting on the floor next to a broken chair. She had already given everyone else their drinks, save for me, but I noticed she held an extra soda in one of her hands. Next thing I know she held it out to me.

"Here you go chef Soul." Liz said jokingly. I smirked at her and took the drink. "Thanks. Alright guys dig in." I stated placing the plate of sandwiches in the middle of the floor. Everyone grabbed one save for one person, Black Star.

"Hey Black Star. You alright? Normally you're the first one at the table when there's food." I called over to him. He was currently staring at the side of a broken couch. His expression gave off that he was surprised by something. What the hell is he looking at? I had to find out. I got up from my spot on the floor and walked over.

"Hey. Everything alright?" I asked him. He didn't answer; his eyes were still focused on the side of the broken piece of furniture. Frustrated with his lack of response, I followed his gaze to a star that seemed to have been carved into the wood.

"Do you think it's a clue?" I asked Black Star. This got his attention, as he finally turned his attention towards me.

"No. I know it is. Soul. Do you realize what this is?" he asked me.

"A star. Why?" I replied.

"It's the insignia of the Star Clan, the very same one that is branded to my shoulder." he explained pulling down his sleeve to reveal the star tattoo on his shoulder. "This is Kid's message to us on who took him."

"What? But that's impossible. Shinigami-sama had the Star Clan wiped out, well save for you." I stated bewildered. The others heard our commotion and began to circle around where Black Star and I sat.

"What's up guys? Did you find something?" Liz inquired.

"I know who took Kid." Black Star stated standing up. "Some survivors of the Star Clan took him." he finished clenching his fist. Everyone's eyes widened, even mine, despite the fact I was already aware of the news. But to think that there were survivors. Why are they surfacing now? This just doesn't make sense.

"Black Star…." Tsubaki attempted to comfort her meister, but Black Star waved her off. "I'm alright Tsubaki. Don't worry. In fact I'm looking forward to seeing some old family. It's time I showed them who the big guy is once and for all." Black Star said giving her a smug smirk.

"I'm gonna go report this to Lord Death. I'm sure he's gonna want to know this as soon as possible." Maka stated, living for the bathroom where I'm sure she will use the mirror to contact him. The rest of us stood there in silence, some finishing their sandwiches, other's too upset to eat. I sipped my soda every other minute or so, mulling over what we've found. A few minutes later, Maka arrives back in the room, an emotionless look on her face.

"Lord Death wants us to meet him in the Death Room immediately. As we speak, he is going over the news with Stein and my father." she stated walking to my side.

"I guess we should get going then." I said interlacing my fingers with hers. I had a bad feeling about all this. Something about the Star Clan reappearing out of the blue like this just gives off an uncool vibe. What could have caused this?

**Kid's pov, somewhere in the deserts of Nevada**

What is this burning feeling? Why does it feel like the skin on my stomach is being torn off? What is this dry, bland taste in my mouth?

I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was being dragged on my belly. My hands were bound together in front of me, and the same rope was tied to the end of…was that a camel? On the camel sat two figures, both robed, both had their faces covered. I tried to move my legs but found that my feet were also bound together. What the hell happened? Last I remember I was fixing a painting in the living room because it was tilted slightly to the left, then nothing.

I must have been ambushed, but in my own house? Who would be so bold to enter someone's home and kidnap them in plain sight? I chuckled to myself lightly as Black Star came to mind. Yeah sounds like something that idiot ninja would try to pull off. But these guys, they DID pull it off. If I had to guess, we were probably somewhere in the Nevada desert. I bet I can use soul perception to find the nearest town, and see if it's Death City or not. I closed my eyes to focus, but something was wrong. I couldn't focus my senses at all. What's going on here?

"I wouldn't bother trying to use your soul perception," one of the cloaked figures stated, "We drugged ya so you couldn't."

"Who are you people? And what do you want with me?" I asked them, agitated.

"Who we are is of no concern to you. You won't be alive long enough for it to matter." the other figure stated.

"Is that right? I don't think you two realize who it is that you've recklessly kidnapped." I stated smirking.

"Oh we know who you are Death the Kid, son of Lord Death." the first cloaked figure stated.

"So then who would be stupid enough to kidnap me? I'm not exactly weak, and that's not even bringing in the fact that my father won't be too happy that his son has been kidnapped. You two have just unleashed a hell like none you have ever seen." I stated triumphantly.

"Oh we've seen this so called hell before. It nearly wiped out our entire clan." the second cloaked figure stated. The other one nudged him the ribs hard. "Silence you fool." but it was too late, I had already caught on to who they were.

"Wait. You can't be. Are you two Star Clan?" I nearly stumbled out the last bit.

The first cloaked figure sighed before throwing off his cloak. The absence of the material revealed a middle aged man with jet black, shoulder length hair. He stopped the camel and jumped off, turning to face me so I could get a good look at him. He was tall, his eyes shown a deep cerulean blue, and on his forehead he bore a star tattoo, the same as the one on Black Star's shoulder.

The other followed the middle aged man's movements, throwing off his cloak and jumping down to the sand. There stood a younger male, not much older than I looked. He had ashy, grey hair that spiked in all directions, much like Black Star's. He seemed to stand around my height, and his eyes were a sickly green. He too bore a star tattoo, but on his left cheek.

"Yeah. We are. Your father thought he got all of us, the old fool. Not even Death can claim an entire clan in one night." the older of the two stated.

I marveled at the older, taller man. His features, from his perfectly parted hair to his clean shoes, were perfectly symmetrical!

"Such perfect symmetry! How can someone with such distinct features be so mislead?" I proclaimed eyeing the confused ninja.

"Ugh, stop looking at me like that you weird freak. Shooting*Star, knock him out so we can get going again." he ordered the younger male.

"You got it boss." the ashy grey, whom I guess was named Shooting*Star, replied. He pulled out a blunt object from his back pocket and walked over to where I laid. The last thing I saw was him swinging the object at my head, and then everything went dark.

(**A/N) Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I'm sure VannaWow will update it as soon as she can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey every one, sorry for the wait. I sorta dropped off the edge of the world for a while. Anyway, here it is, the third installment of Switch, Im a Weapon? Sorry its long and is kinda a hard read (for me anyway), but I hope some of you out there enjoy it. :)**

*********Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, its characters, names, or locations. This peice for for fun and not for profit.**********

* * *

><p><strong><span>Soul's POV<span>**

"I really don't like this." I glanced over at Maka. She'd been pulling at her gloves the entire trip back to the Death Room. It would have been cute if I hadn't felt the same way. It was like I wanted to jump out of my skin. But I had to stay calm and cool…for Maka's sake.

But come on, just where the hell was Kid? And this sudden appearance of the Star Clan? Something was seriously wrong.

"Don't worry," Tsubaki chimed in leaning to get a better view of Maka. "Kid's strong, I'm sure that he'll be fine." I saw her cast an uneasy glance at Black Star. So far, the bellowing self-proclaimed god had been silent. I think that scared me the most.

"We're here." Sure enough, we were finally back at the Death Room. And, for once, Maka's old man didn't try anything.

Spirit looked up from his paper that he was reading as we entered. "Kids, we have a lot to talk about."

"Does it have to do with the Star Clan?" I asked shoving my hands in my pockets. Maka gave me an angry glare out of the corner of her eyes and quickly threw a worried glance at Black Star. He caught the exchange.

"Yeesh, I'm fine guys," The ninja said as he walked further into the Death Room. "Let's just hurry up and find Kid so I can kick his ass for getting kidnapped."

Tsubaki followed right behind him tittering over him. He was strangely quiet. It really ticked me off.

"Oi, Black Star, do you think keeping _now_ is going to help anything? You should be jumping from the walls right about now yelling at the top of your lungs '_I AM THE GREAT BACL STAR! FEAR ME AND SUCH'_ or something!" Black Star, now seated at the low table, shot me a glance that actually chilled me to the bone.

"How would you know what I should be doing? What do you want me to say?" I swear the temperature in the room dropped, but I felt my boiling point blow.

"This isn't the Black Star I know! The Black Star I know would have already tried countless time to have gone after Kid! He wouldn't sit around and wait for _details!"_

"Soul! We're all stressed here, what we need to do now is assess the information we have gathered and what Papa and the Death Lord have to say." She walked up and grabbed my arm. God damn, why did her eyes have to be so green? I felt some of my tension eases away and slowly, I turned back to Black Star who still stared at me with nearly empty eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry Black Star. I just really want to find Kid." I reached up and scratched my head. "I feel really out of it and I'm a little pissed that you're not." Maka nudged me and I swear I saw a Shakespeare book out of the corner of my eye. "I am sorry…again. Sorry. Man, uncool."

"My, my. What a lovely apology." We all turned to see the Death Lord and Spirit sitting next to each other. The Death Lord was clapping with his enormous hands while Spirit wiped away some tears.

"I didn't know you had that kind of sensitivity. I think I may respect you more." Spirit sniffed.

"Like I need your respect." I yelled out of old habit.

"Any-who." The Death Lord sat and took a sip of tea. "That really was a nice apology, Soul-Kun. Just too bad that Black Star wasn't here the hear it." My eyebrows shot downwards.

I was about to say something when Maka replied, "But Black Star's right there." She pointed at Black Star and in the instant, both Black Star and Tsubaki burst into smoke and were gone.

"What the heck was that?" Liz said. Both she and Patty had been grievingly silent up until now.

"They disappeared! Wow!" Patty so diligently observed rubbing her tear swollen eyes.

"You see," Getting up, the Death Lord stated. "Black Star and Tsubaki-Chan where never here to begin with. They must have used these doubles to take their place while the real Black Star and Tsubaki-Chan headed off to find Kid. So, in a way Soul-Kun, you were entirely right about Black Star's behavior."

"Of course," I smiled and crossed my arms. "That punk's too easy to figure out."

Spirit coughed. "You do realize that Tsubaki and Black Star have already headed out after Kid and the Star Clan, right?"

There was complete silence.

I felt a vein burst.

"**YOU DAMN PUNK!WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU?"**

**Black Star's POV**

**Outside the Gates of Death City**

"Black Star?" I heard Tsubaki. She leaned in and gave me her 'worried' look.

"We'll find him." Was all I said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? What about the others? I'm sure they'll be worried about us."

I found myself snorting. "They'll follow. I just wanted a head start and some time to think." I could still feel her eyes on me.

"Are you going to be ok?" I turned and gave her my Thousand Star Smile.

"Are you kidding?" I ran ahead of her and threw up my head and yelled. "I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR, CAN HANDLE ANYTHING. A TRAGIC PAST ONLY HELPS IN CREATING A STORY FOR A SUPERM GOD, SUCH AS MYSELF!"

With that, we stared running faster. Towards Kid.

'We're coming Kid. Just hold on.'

**Kid's POV**

**Somewhere further into the Nevada dessert**

Again, I felt as if all the skin of my stomach was being burnt off. It took a few second for my mind to register everything that happened, but, being perfectly organized, the memories came quickly.

I was being dragged. By a camel. Lead by two Star Clan members. One of which had amazing symmetry.

'Stop. You can't think about that now. Think about how to get out of this situation.'

After a quick try I knew that getting out of the ropes would prove impossible without a third arm. The knots weren't only tight, they were too thickly wrapped around my wrists and ankles.

'I'd have to get them to release me or somehow find a sharp object when we stop.'

"Oi, Boss, I think the kid's awake again." Crap.

"Mmm. It's about time to stop. The daylight is fading. We'll reach camp tomorrow."

I could see Shooting*Star pump his fist. "The others aren't going to believe this!"

Camp? Others? There was more than these two? But Father said he had wiped out all of the Star Clan, save Black Star. What was going on here?

"This place should do." The Symmetrical Man once again dismounted from his camel and tied the reins to a dried up bush. He then got busy making a fire while Shooting*Star unpacked two blankets and two hunks of bread. My stomach contracted at the sight which earned a glare from both Star Clan members.

"Shooting*Star, give him a good piece. He may be dying soon, but we need him healthy for now."

"But come on, he can be that hungry."

"Shooting*Star," There was a warning note in the older man's voice.

"But Berserk*Star-"

"I said to feed him!"

By now I had managed to get into a uncomfortable sitting position and Shooting*Star came over and dropped a piece of bread on my lap.

"There. Eat." He walked away and sat with his companion. I couldn't stay quiet any longer; I needed to know.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want? I thought the Star Clan had been completely wiped out."

"Well, obviously not." The symmetrical one, Berserk*Star, replied to my last statement. "It takes longer than one night to destroy a clan."

I pushed for more. "I heard all the Star clan members turned into monsters after their ambitions and greed became too great." Shooting*Star shot me a glare.

"Not all of them _obviously. _Some of us were able to survive. Not thanks to that skull faced father of yours." I clenched teeth. How dare he talk about my Father like that?

"At least I didn't have a clan that turned into soul-eating kishin."

"I said that wasn't all of us." He made a lunge but was topped by Berserk*Star.

"Stop it! And you," he turned to me. "Shut up you weird haired freak."

My hair. My horribly unsymmetrical hair. I curled up into a ball.

"I deserve to die, having such a frightful example of unholyness branded upon my very being." Murmuring, I tried to think of my symmetrical home.

"What the hell, this guy's a freak. You sure he's Death's son? 'Cause we need Death's son for this." Shooting*Star tore a mouthful of bread off his hunk.

"I'm sure," said the symmetrical clan member. "We'll finally be able to do this."

I swiveled my head around. "What are you talking about?"

The two exchanged glances. "Might as well, he'll most likely be dead by the end of tomorrow night." I tried to get as close as I could to the fire. It was cold and I hoped to try and burn some rope as the two spoke.

"It's true," Berserk*Star started. "That Death tried to wipe us out. I say it was none of his damn business. We live for money and power. But, being the nosy body he his, your father came and decided to try and force us to change our ways."

"That was not happening." The sickly eyed boy chimed in.

"So, in our refusal to do what he said, Death tried to clean us out. But by then, the Clan had already grown so powerful, it was impossible to stop it all. So, Death focused on the ones that had gone completely kishin first and locked then away."

Confused, I asked, "Didn't he kill them?"

The Star Clan members smiled. "He killed them alright, but their souls were so power, so full of might that they were practically still alive. Death took the souls of the Star Clan members, some of the most powerful, and locked them in an underground vault that only he could close and open."

"The rest of us were whipped bad and went into hiding. There are only about seven of us left."

"Is that including Black Star?" Shooting*Star seemed to hiss.

"Don't mention that no-good traitor's name. If he was truly a ninja, truly part of the Star Clan, he would be here."

Berserk*Star rubbed his hands together over the fire. "Though, I sure his father would like to see him after we open the gate." My eyebrows rocketed up.

"You mean the gate that holds all the Star Clan kishin souls?" I received another smile from both ninjas and it didn't sit well with me.

"Of course, why do you think we brought you? We know Death can't leave his city, so we went for the next best thing; you."

Suddenly, everything clicked together and I felt like a bucket of icy water had been dumped on my head.

"You're going to use me to open the gate so you can free the souls of the other Star Clan members and build your power again. To go after my Father."

"So, you finally caught on."

'This is bad, this is worse than bad. If that happens…What if the others come and it's too late? I can't do much with my hands tied and without Liz and Patty. I'll just have to stall until they get here. Hopefully they'll make good time. For heaven's sake, Father, what were you thinking?'

**The Next Morning**

"Rise and shine, lil Death." A solid kick in the stomach assured my awakening.

"Shooting*Star, don't damage him too much. We'll have him walk today. But keep a rope on his ankles."

Soon, I found myself once again behind the two camels. There was a piece a rope about a foot and a half long between my ankles so I couldn't kick or run.

'Damn ninjas. Seem to think of everything.'

We walked for what seemed like an eternity. All the while I tried to use my Soul Perception or something that would give me, or any others, a clue to where I was. But, like the day before, nothing happened.

'It doesn't matter anyway. This heat is killing my slowly.' I looked up and it seemed the sun itself was having a heat stroke.

Finally…

"Serky!" A mass of black clothing seemed to fly into Berserk*Star. He nearly tumbled off his camel but was able to push the scrambling mass onto the sand.

There sat a girl about the same age as Shooting*Star, maybe older, with almond brown eyes, tan skin, and black hair. I could see her star tattoo on her stomach that was revealed by a gray and black half shirt and black pants. She seemed surprisingly energetic despite the heat.

"Damn, Brit*Star, how many times do I have to tell you; stay in camp and don't call me 'Serky'?" It would have been comical if Berserk*Star hadn't had such a killing look in his eyes and was reaching for his knife.

"Brit*Star, there you are." Another boy entered to group. He had blond hair that was plastered against his forehead with sweat. As he wiped the sweat away, I could make out the star tattoo on the back of his right hand. His blue eyes were cold despite the sultriness of everything else. "I told you, we have to practice. No get up, leave Berserk*Star alone."

"Aww, fine. But you're no fun Bust*Star. I'll race you." She gave once glance at me, which was filled with a mixture of curiosity and excitement, and was gone with an angry Bust*Star running after her. I was at a loss.

Wasn't the Star Clan supposed to be filled with greedy, power hungry, blood thirsty ninjas? But that girl could have been any other girl he had seen at the school. If she was my age, she couldn't have been more than a baby when Father set out to purge the world of the Star Clan.

"That girl will be the death of us. Come on, we're going straight to the gate." Berserk*Star pulled on the rope and I followed, helpless.

"You're going to kill me after I open the gate. If I can open the gate." I tried to dig my feet in the sand to slow us down.

"Oh, you'll open the gate alright. And don't worry about one of us killing you. Opening the gate should take care of that. Like I said before, 'Only Death can open the gate'. It has double meaning. You are the son of Death so, in a way, you are Death itself. But, when you die, that's your death that will also open the gate." Berserk*star pulled on the rope again, causing me to stumble. This was not looking good.

'Where are you guys. You better get here soon.'

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hoped ya'll liked it. Oh, this is also a late birthday present. Happy Belated B-Day Brit*Star, you know who you are you narcissistic freakazoid (I say that with all the love and affection in the world). Hope this lived up to your expectations. Comment, reveiw, advise; we're open for business. Thanx again ya'll! 3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been takin so long to upload and every thing. Sorta fell of the band-wagon there. Well, hope you guys enjoy this next chapter of Switch.**

********Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater, it's characters, the locations, or names. This is purely for entertainment.********

* * *

><p>Maka's POV<p>

"Are we there yet?" Patty seemed to ask for the thousandth time. Actually, I was pretty sure she had pasted that mark about fifteen minutes ago. With each passing minute, patty seemed to get a little more stir-crazy. I didn't help that she hated the heat.

"For the last God-damn time! No!" Soul seemed a bit pissy too.

"Soul, calm down." I patted his shoulder but all he did was give a very uncool 'hmrph' and sunk further into the barely cushioned seats with his arms crossed. Patty made a sour face and was about to say something but, thankfully, she was quieted by Liz.

"Sid said it would take nearly all day to follow Black Star and Tsubaki. We only left four hours ago and we probably won't get there until a little after nightfall. That fact that we're in the dessert in this crappy jeep doesn't help improve anyone's mood. Let's just try and relax and rest up. We won't do Kid any help if we're all grumpy and tried cause of a long ride."

I smiled at Liz and she shrug her shoulder. She was right; we wouldn't be able to help Kid we let this trip get in our way. Liz and Patty were probably the ones that are hurting the most. It was my duty to be at my best and make sure Soul was too.

Yawning, I linked my arm around Soul's and rested my head on his shoulder. He seemed to loosen up and sit up a bit straighter. I smiled to myself.

"When we get closer," I said with my eyes slightly closed. "We can talk about a strategy." Liz nodded while holding a now sleeping, beat-red Patty and Soul pulled me closer and said, "Rest until then." And I did.

Black Star POV

"Damn, it's hot!" Glancing back, all I could see were mounds and mounds of tan sand.

"Should we stop?" Tsubaki handed me a water canister. "We seem to be making good time."

'Not good enough.' Was all that I thought. "let's keep at it. The other's should be on their way, probably by car. We have to get to Kid."

"Umm…" I could feel the question coming. "Black Star, _will _you be ok? I know you said you would, but this is the Star Clan. Your clan."

A wave of unpleasant feeling started bubbling up to the surface. If there was a wall out here, I'd hit it.

"The Star Clan, it's true that I came from that clan, but," I took a deep breath of the dry air. It seemed to clear my thoughts and harden my resolve. "But, to abduct one of my friends, I couldn't care less who they are to me. They're gettin their asses kicked no matter the ties we share. I stopped think as 'the Star Clan' as my family." I turned to smile at my partner. "You guys are my family now."

Tsubaki seemed to tear up. It took a second for the blush to creep to my cheeks.

"A-Any way," I started walking again. "We better get going. You better not tell anyone what I just said. ESPECIALLY NOT SOUL!"

"Ok! Promise."

'Don't worry Kid. We're all one our way now. Just stay safe for a little longer.'

Kid's POV

A Little While Later

'Damn, they're noisy.' At the moment, I sat near a small fire while the members of the Star Clan 'wrestled' the pass the time. It was more like a death match. But, at the same time, it was like watching a foreign dance. Their movements were so fluid and graceful, it was hard not to learn to appreciate it.

"Keep your guard up, Brit*Star! Remember, keep your elbows in and don't try to kick unless you know it will knock your opponent down!" Burst*Star coached to young girl from the side-lines as she spared with one of the Clan members who I hadn't 'met' yet.

This one was also a girl, shockingly, the same age as Brit*Star. She had russet hair that had tiny curls that would reach her shoulders if it wasn't in a neat bun to keep out of her face. Her skin was pale and seemed to flash in the fire-light. Unlike Brit*Star, she was a lot more composed and delivered attack after attack with graceful fluidity and a straight face. Brit*Star, on the other hand, was all over the place. But that didn't mean her attacks were any less powerful. If anything, her sporadic and careless movement seemed to give her a different sort of edge.

"Don't' worry Burst*Star!" She yelled after dodging a series of rapid punches. "I got this one in the bag! Just you watch!"

It still amazed me that these people, most of them kids, were the once powerful and vicious Star Clan. If anything, they looked like students from school. But, that didn't change the fact that they were going to use me to retrieve the souls of the kishin.

"Brit*Star! Watch it!" With that, Brit*Star's opponent sent her flying backwards with a roundhouse kick to the chin.

"You're down, I win." For a moment I thought the defeated girl would cry or throw a tantrum, but, instead, she smiled up at the winner.

"Damn, thought I had you. You're kicks have gotten better."

"Of course." With that, she reached out her hand and helped Brit*Star up. It was so much like the sparring sessions I had with Make and Black Star, I nearly forgot where I was.

"Hey, everyone, let's go." Berserk* Star walked into the area. His eyes found me and he smiled. "It's time for the show."

…

Still tied up, I was lead to an excavated area. All the sand had been removed from a single spot and what it revealed nearly made my heart stop.

There, in the ground, was a large circular piece of metal that had a ten foot diameter. Carved into it was detailed bones and people. In the very center there was a large skull that had a thin line running down the middle. It was all perfectly symmetrical. Despite everything that was happening, my heart filled with joy for my Father that he had used such a wonderful form to hold the kishin souls of the Star Clan. But that joy was short lived.

"Ok, now open it." Was all Berserk*Star said before pushing me to the edge of the metal gate.

Did they really just expect me to open this thing? Maybe I could stall for a little longer.

Closing my eyes, I just stood there. I clenched my fists every now and then but there was no real effort behind it.

"What's taking so long?" I could recognize Shooting*Star's voices.

"Yeah, just open it. You are Death's son right?" A voice I didn't know.

I turned around and held up my tied hands as far as I could; which was about to my chest. "I need my hands." They all gave each other a glance. "Really. Plus, this is just so uncomfortable, I can't focus."

"Brit*Star, go cut the ropes on his hands."

"But-" She was about to protest.

"Just do it. The sooner this is done the better. Just his hands though, leave his feet tied. Even if he managed to escape, he'd have nowhere to run." That knocked my optimism down a few pegs.

"Fine." She came up and whipped out on of her knifes. As she cut the topes that bound my hands, I realized that she was a lot like Black Star when it came to attitude. Especailly when she said:

"Alright, no running now, like Serky said. If you do, I, the great and beautiful Brit*Star, will personally chase you down. There is no one that can out run me. So don't even think about thinking about it."

"Sure…" I rubbed my wrists and turned back to the gate. It was time to form a plan.

I couldn't run, that much was true. The stupid piece of rope was still there only allowing me to take measured steps. If I was able to somehow break it, I could try and run back to their camp and try to back-track. But there were seven armed ninjas behind me, I'd get pierced with nearly fifty knifes and throwing stars before I even took two steps. So how to get away…Beelzebub! Why hadn't I thought of that before? But first, to break the ropes on my legs.

Suddenly, there was a sharp, cold object at my neck. "You better hurry, lil Death." Berserk*Star said. "Or we'll have to see if just 'death' can open the gate."

"Could you move?" he has to, or I cant run.

"No gonna happen. I can see the gears turning in your head. You're not getting away. Now open the damn gate!"

"I don't think that's gonna happen, baldy." Everyone turned to see who had spoken. I already knew that annoying voice anywhere.

"What took you so long?" I crossed my arms.

"Sorry, even a great God like me has to cross a dessert. Now, UNHAND THAT BOY YOU BALDY CREETON AND FACE THE RATH OF ME, THE ALL MIGHTY GOD BLACK STAR, WHO IS HERE TO KICK YOUR ASSES!"

"What the hell?" Everyone's attention was on Black Star, so making a quick grab for one of Berserk*Star's knifes, I rolled away and slashed at the rope between my ankles.

"What the hell!" Berserk*Star started toward me, but I quickly summoned Beelzebub and did an outstanding, perfectly symmetrical 360 flip over his head and landed next to Black Star.

"You going to be able to handle this, Black Star? There's seven of them." I glanced over to see an idiotic smile on his face.

"Seven? That's almost an insult to one as great as me. I could take on fifty and hardly drop a sweat."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Where are the others?" We jumped back just as three of the Star Clan members landed where we had been standing.

"Oh, they're on their way. I headed out first." Again we jump and flipped so that we were on opposite sides of the mass of ninjas.

"Tsubaki, you ready?" I heard Black Star ask his weapon. She was already in ninja star mode and from how Black Star reacted, they were getting ready to seriously fight.

'I think I'll just keep dodging for now.' I ducked as several ninja stars flew my way. 'Without Liz and Patty, I can't contribute to the fighting yet. I'll just-' I felt something cold run threw my body. Looking down, something that looked like the end of a grappling hook pierced the middle of my chest. Blood started flowing from it onto the blank sand. Connected to it was a chain that lead…straight to Berserk*Star.

"I told you, no running!" He pulled and I found myself flying. I landed on the gate with a heavy thud. Everything was getting quiet and dark. But, I swear I could hear Black Star.

"Kid! Kid!"

Soul's POV

"Here!" I shot up and hit my head on roof of the jeep. Damn, that hurt. "It's here!" Maka was pulling on my arm and trying to unbuckle. "I felt it! Kid's soul's wavelength. I couldn't before, but…but it suddenly exploded. Now its growing dimmer. I can feel Black Star too! There here!"

They're here. I ripped the seat belt off Maka and shook Liz and Patty awake.

"Wah? Wah zat?" Patty curled back into a ball.

"Idiots!" I couldn't keep my cool any longer. "Kid's here! We gotta get going!" Liz shot up and grabbed her sister.

"Which way?" She asked Maka.

Maka clamored out of the jeep and we all followed. She looked around frantically. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Maka, you'll never find them like that. Remember your lessons. Breath." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A second later, they snapped open.

"That way." She pointed out into the darkness. I couldn't see a damn thing but I grabbed her hand and started running.

'Please don't let us be too late. Please let Black Star be there.' That was all that was running through my head.

After we reached the top of the third dune, we were able to see everything. I felt my heart get iced over.

Black Star was fighting five other people who moved as quick as he did. He was able to throw some good punches but they outnumbered him and sent him flying more times than he landed his own blows. But, that wasn't the worst or most sickening part.

A few feet from the fighting, two more Star Clan members guarded a large metal thing in the ground. In the center of the metal thing lay Kid who was profoundly bleeding from the chest. He seemed unconscious, or dead.

"Kid!" Liz screamed. She and Patty ran down the slope straight for the fight. They caught the attention of some of the Star Clan members, letting Black Star get some hits in, but, in the middle of their decent, the ground started shaking.

"Soul, that thing over there, it's _opening._" Sure enough, the skull the Kid was lying next to had started to separate down the middle. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Maka." I held out my hand. She glanced nervously down at the chaos. Liz and Patty were switching off their gun mode trying to get to kid, but the ninjas were blocking too well. "We got this Maka. We're the best meister and weapon duel combo there ever was." She smiled and the world, Star Clan and all, seemed better.

"You're right, let's do this. Let's go save Kid." Maka reached out and we held hands. My body morphed into scythe mode.

'Let's kill these bastards.'

And we were off.

Black Star's POV

There were too many of them. Normally I'd be able to handle seven people at once, but I'd forgotten that these guys were Star Clan. They were as powerful as me, maybe even more so. But I had to get to Kid. The sight of him being impaled replayed again and again in my mind.

"Kid!" I glanced over and saw Liz and patty making their way down the slope.

'Thank goodness, everyone's here.' Tsubaki chided. Yeah, thank-

The ground started shaking.

"The gate, it's opening!" One of the attackers said. All seemed to smile. "You're dead now, you traitorous twerp!" They started laughing. That really pissed me off.

"I don't get it…SO STOP LAUGHING AND SHUT UP!" I sent a flying kick into the nearest one's head knocking them over and flying a good twelve feet. "You are all gonna DIE!"

I sensed rather than saw Liz and Patty enter the fray. I could also feel immense power of Maka and Soul rushing down the slope.

'When did they get so strong?' I asked myself. Next time, when we got back to the school, me and Soul were gonna have a fight.

A quick punch sent me backwards and on my back. A young girl with black hair and almond eyes stood in front of me with a curved knifed pulled out.

"You're part of the Star Clan, so why? Why don't you want us to regain our power that that stupid Death lord took? You could see your father again." My blood boiled over.

"I never want to see that no good man. He was the one in the wrong! He wasn't powerful but stupid! He lost himself and couldn't even become half the man he could have. They're all kishin, they lost to themselves, no to the Death Lord! What they did was wrong, there's no way they can come back!" the girl seemed momentarily confused. Then, a scythe whipped out and struck out at her. She barely blocked it with her small knife.

Maka and Soul didn't waste a second. They seemed to fly through the crowd in a series of twists and turns.

"Black Star! Liz! Patty!" Maka yelled as she brushed aside two of the ninjas with a swing. "Get to Kid! Soul and I can handle this." They immediately received the complete attention of the Star Clan members. All six of them, one had left his post that the metal thing, ran at Maka and Soul. I didn't think they could handle it, I hadn't, and was about to charge in with them, but then:

Maka and Soul were seamless. Maka spun and, as girly as it may sound, twirled Soul around blocking all the attempted blows the ninjas were throwing. She knocked knifes out of hands and deflected ninja stars like they were as harmless as paper planes. Then, just when it looked like one the of the Star Clan, a tall blonde guy, was about to stick a knife in Maka's side, she again twirled, but, in the middle of the spin, she and Soul _swapped. _In one fluid movement, Maka turned into her scythe form and Soul regained him human one. With his shark tooth smile, Soul slammed the staff part of the scythe into the side of the blonde guy. Soul had always been impressive in his scythe form, but as a meister, he was just as frightening. Maka and Soul together was a very terrifying combination.

'They seem to be able to handle it.' Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, let's get to Kid." I ran over to where I had seen Kid fall to. Liz and Patty joined me as we came upon the metal circle. There was a skull in the center that had begun to separate and now had a foot wide gap in it.

"Kid!" Liz tried to get closer to her meister but then a man jump in front of us.

"You will not interfere with this. The Star Clan will rise again. We will be truly unstoppable this time!" He took out five throwing stars and two knifes. I caught some movement from behind him.

"Liz, Patty," I whispered. "I'm gonna head straight for this guy. Run to Kid when I do, ok?" I didn't wait for a response and charged head-long at the guy. No holding back.

Liz and Patty ran for Kid, but were quickly knocked aside and I soon followed.

"Damn." I tried sitting up. That guy was fast. He'd sent me flying over his head and I'd landed hard of the metal thing.

"Black Star…" Turning, I saw Kid. Lucky! Crawling over, I pulled me away from the gap that was growing slowly.

"Kid, hang on. We got this. Just hang on."

"Of course…idiot. Who…do you think I am? But, the gate…"

"Gate?" Kid feebly pointed to the opening skull. "Oh, ok, gate. What about it?"

"It has…the Star Clan's…kishin souls in it. They needed me to…open it." He took two long breaths. "You have to get me away…from it. I can…feel it draining…my life force. Get me away before…it opens too much and…lets the kishin souls out."

What the hell? The kishin Star Clan souls? Was that what they had been talking about? That means…

"Father." I whispered to myself.

"Back Star…hurry!" Kid struggled to get up. I hurriedly picked him up and help him like a princess. "Hey…"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Berserk*Star…" Kid said. It was the guy that had thrown Liz and Patty and I. So his name was Berserk*Star.

"We're leaving, baldy. The Star Clan can stay locked up." The dude seemed to get really pissed.

"I-" A scythe rammed into his side. Soul stood, panting, and was soon joined by an equally exhausted looking Maka after she regained her human form.

"Guys we gotta get out of here. Fast." They nodded and quickly started running back towards to slope. I tried to follow but… "Damn, you're heavy."

"Shut...up and…move." Liz and Patty were waving for them to hurry. I had just taken my first step off the metal gate when…

"_Hello…ssssson."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! And Happy Valietine's Day to everyone and to a very special Brit*Star! Thank you for pushing me to finish my chapter. :)<strong>

**Hoped ya'll liked it. Comment, review, or advice! Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My goodness, that had to be the longest it's ever taken me to write a chapter. Well, 5 down 1 to go. Oh, I also have a special message to Brit, thank you for your messages and constant pestering but I have a trade. This chapter is for you, while for me, could you please stop sending those messages in the reveiw section. You're scaring my readers. Sorry too, to everyone, that this chapter's kinda iffy. There's only one more left, though, so stick around. I hope you enjoy and please review! ****Disclaimer; I dont own Soul Eater, its characters, places or anything else. This if for fun and not profit.******

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Guys we gotta get out of here. Fast." They nodded and quickly started running back towards to slope. I tried to follow but… "Damn, you're heavy."<strong>_

_**"Shut...up and…move." Liz and Patty were waving for them to hurry. I had just taken my first step off the metal gate when…**_

_**"**__**Hello…ssssson."**_

Black Star's POV

It couldn't be. I just couldn't be. That voice sent shivers down my spine and goose-bumps up and down my arms. I'd never met the bastard face to face, but I could _feel _that it was him; my father. I turned to look behind me.

"White Star."

"_Yessssss. Itss sssso good to ssssee you, ssson. You'vve grown sssso mucchh. Ssso powerfullll." _His eyes were pure red and this teeth were an even scary version of Soul's with his skin an ashen gray. I could see the Star Clan's symbol on his right shoulder, just like mine.

My grip on Kid loosen and I felt my energy drain away. This was my father. This kishin was the being that was my father.

"_Now," _White Star crooked his finger at me. "_Be a good ssson and bring Death'sss child back herrreee. Let'sss rebuild what wasss taken fromm ussss. Togetherrrr, aasssss father and sssson." _He smiled his sharp smile. I could hear the others, but they sounded so far away. My knees wavered.

Kid's POV

What? Was Black Star actually hesitating? His grip around my shoulders and legs loosened and I could feel him go practically limp. There was no way I'm letting that idiot go there.

"Black…Star…." Dear Death, I was _wheezing. _Just how much blood was I loosing? I couldn't even reach up to grab the idiot's black shirt collar. Where are Liz and Patty when I need them?

Soul's POV

That idiot! I could feel the power blazing off that dirty kishin. I may not have Maka's ability to see souls, but I can gauge power and this ninja's soul was just bursting with it. Anyone would get nervous around that, but that Black Star. What the hell did he think he was doing?

"Black Star!" I yelled from a sand dune away, "Get your ass over here NOW!" We had to get away from the kishin. He didn't budge. Damn….

"Soul," Maka pulled on my sleeve, her gaze fixed on the kishin and getting wider every second. "His aura…I cant…I cant even begin…Black Star's in trouble. We have to get him out of there."

"I know…" Out of the corner of my eye I could see Liz and Patty start to panic.

"KID!" Liz cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed again. "KID! BLACK STAR, BRING KID!"

The kishin jerked its head up and glared at us with his glowing red eyes. It felt as if he was looking and burning my soul. Not good.

"Maka…" I slightly extended my hand to her and she made a frantic noise in the back of her throat.

"We're going to do this?" She asked.

I tried to give her an assuring smile. It came out as more of a grimace. "We have to. Who else will save that stupid ninja's ass?" Maka took a deep breath and placed her hand in mine. It was warm and reassuring and comforting all at once.

"Let's go save Kid. And Black Star." With that, I let my form slip into my scythe form.

'Let's give him everything we got, Maka!' I could feel our souls begin to sync to perfection.

It was time to end this.

Black Star's POV

"Why…would I help you?" I shook my head. It felt as if I had cotton in my head. Why was it so hard to think? Or talk?

"Black Star!" Was that Tsubaki? Where was she? How'd she get so far away?

"_Ssson, you know why. We can become powerfulll. Ssstronger than anything elsssse."_

"Back Star! Black Star!"

"Kid! Wake up Kid! Back Star!"

My head was ringing now. There was just too many voices coming from everywhere. They were all calling my name or Kid's. Couldn't they let off?

"_Ssson…" _Just then, I could feel Maka and Soul right next to me. Their anger, fear, their bravery. The White Star kishin caught the blade with one hand and flung them away, but it was enough.

I could feel my strength, or what I had left of it, and I could feel Kid's nearly limp body in my arms. Batting away the fog in my mind, I looked straight at the thing that call itself my father and gave it the hardest punch I could manage.

"HOW DARE YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME, THE GREAT BLACK STAR! I FOLLOW MY OWN PATH, YOU STINKIN KISHIN!" Even I know that probably wasn't the best idea a great God like me could have.

"_How dare YOU, you inssssignificant weakling? I offer you the worllld, and you ssstill turn me down?"_

I smiled, feeling Tsubaki standing next to me. "I don't want the world."

"Kid!" Liz and Patty finally made it back past all the other Star Clan members again and grabbed for Kid. I willing let him go and braced my feet in the shifting sand.

"You ready to go, old man? Cause you're goin right back from where you came from. Tsubaki!"

"Yes!" Tsubaki quickly changed into her most powerful form; Fey Blade. Now it was on.

"_Foolisssh child! You think a mere blade cannn sstop me?"_ The kishin's eyes were glowing now and his power flared. "_I-" _

There was a loud 'BANG' and I looked to see Kid holding twin cannons. The shot caught White Star right in his chest. He slide back several feet, his clothes and skin smoking. Before he even had time to recover, Maka and Soul's Demon Hunter can screaming at his face. Catching it, he slide even further backwards, but the blade didn't cut. It was time for me to move.

"_You think thisss will kill me? Pathetic!" _

"ARRRGGHH!" Ninja's are silent, but I'm sure there are exceptions.

I charged straight at the kishin. He brought out a small dagger and deflected my first blow. And then my second. And my third and four and fifth.

"_If thisss isss all you have, ssson. Then I'm glad you will nottt hinderrr my vengeancccce and successsss."_ He wasn't even breaking a sweat.

I just smiled. "Oh, I'm gonna hinder it, alright. And I am a God, I just don't need all my strength to defeat you." With a final thrust, the fifteenth one's the charm, I sent the Fey Blade through White Star up to the hilt. He backed any few feet. Perfect.

"_You think that can ssstop me?" _he looked ready to snap Tsubaki in half.

"No, but I'm sure_ that_ will," I jerked my chin and gestured behind him. He turned and saw what I'd seen from the beginning. He was standing right on the edge of the gate. Turning back to me, his eyes looked even more like fire. I quickly put my foot on him stomach right below where the Fey Blade was and gave a push and a pull. The White Star kishin went tumbling back into the dark opening of the gate.

"Move, you idiot,"

"Kid!"

Kid was being half carried/half dragged by the sisters to the gate. Placing his hands on the two metal halves, he closed his eyes.

"Hey, wont that open it?" I just sent the bastard packing!

"I…think I can…close it…ha!" Sure enough, the gate started closing. When it was completely sealed off, Kid collapsed.

"Kid!" Everyone gathered around the unconscious meister, completely forgetting the other Star Clan members in the area.

"Kids, are you there?" It sounded like a megaphone coming over one of the dunes. The Star Clan looked like they were about to split, but meisters with their weapons came charging over the dunes, cornering them and finally getting them under control.

Kid's POV

I managed to open my eyes just as everything was calming down.

"Professor Stein, over here!" Maka called. She was leaning heavily on Soul.

Sure enough, that crazy wacko of a teacher showed up with a bag of his…medical instruments? More like torture devices.

"What happened?" Stein, Spirit, and Sid all gathered around as everyone tried to tell them what happened. I gave a cough, a bloody one at that, and Stein turned his entire attention to me.

"Kid, I have to say I'm surprised you're still alive. I have to stitch you up now…This may hurt…a lot."

"Crap…" The last thing I saw was Stein's sadistic smile. Then everything went black _again._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. *waves sheepishly* I know that this has taken...a while to write. Im sorry that I didnt get it in sooner. :/ But with school starting and being in my senior year, things have been crazy. Especailly with two certain teachers *cough Pino cough Wineberg* giving me a stack of homework a day. Anyway, the fact is, I FINALLY FINISHED IT! I hopes ya'll enjoy this final installment of Switch. *3***

* * *

><p><span>Black Star's POV<span>

"Cheers!" Everyone clinked their glasses together. We were all smiling like idiots at one another; still semi-amazed at what had all happened nearly a week ago. Everything had happened so fast after Kid had closed the Gate and collapsed.

A Week Ago in the Desert; Black Star's POV

Professor Stein had just crouched down to work on Kid when a huge weigh seemed to land on my shoulders.

"Who do you think you are?!" The small, energetic Brit*Star girl hung on to me and landed a good, solid punch to my shoulder.

"Get off of me. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ATTACKING A GOD LIKE ME!?" I reached up and pulled on her arm. I swung her over my shoulder and she landed in the sand on her back. Her breath left her in a whoosh.

"Oh," Spirit leaned in and picked the girl up by her half shirt. "What do we have here?" Before I could answer the crazy Death Scythe, Brit*Star started the flail her arms and legs.

"I am Brit*Star! The greatest and most beautiful ninja that there ever was! How dare you treat a member of the Star Clan like this?!"

I felt my eye twitch.

"What the Hell?! WHO DO YOU THINK _YOU _ARE? _I _AM THE GREATEST AND MOST HANDSOME NINJA THERE IS AND EVER WILL BE! I AM A GOD! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Black Star…" Tsubaki placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Damn," We all looked to see Soul- who was still supporting Maka- stare in horror from Black Star to Brit*Star. "Just when I thought the world wasn't big enough for one ninja idiot, it turns out there's two of them."

Everyone in the area burst out into laughter, even Stein who was still crouched down with Kid gave a light chuckle which turned into a slightly manacle laugh as he pulled a large needle out of his bag. The crowd seemed to go quiet and stare at the strange doctor.

"Hmm," Spirit cleared his throat while still holding onto the flailing girl. "I believe we should get everyone to the clinic and as for them," He turned to the group of remaining Star Clan members who were surrounded and sitting on the ground. "I'll be having a conversation with the Death Lord about what to do with them."

"Wait…" I looked over to see Kid crack one eye open at everyone who was standing around him.

"Wow, you woke up fast." Patty poked his shoulder and Kid sighed as he ignored it.

"I want…I want to talk to my Father as well. About this." He took a deep breath and then fell asleep.

"Well," Maka stretched and actually smiled. "let's get everyone taken care of. That mean you guys too." She smiled at the Star Clan and Soul just shook his head.

I chuckled. "We got a lot to do."

Present; Death Weapon Meister Academy, Black Star POV

"This was certainly one of the most interesting weeks that we managed to live through." Maka said as she and Soul stood together. It was still sort of odd to see them together _together. _

"I'm just glad Kid's back. I didn't even fuss when he stormed in my room and rearranged my shoes." Liz smiled. She looked a lot better now that Kid wasn't in any immediate danger. Patty was passed out at the mansion, still not fully recovered from the massive heatstroke he had. I saw her look over to where Kid was talking to a short, dark haired girl. The girl laughed and ran out of the hall, her short shirt bouncing up to reveal her star tattoo. Kid turned and made his way over to their small group.

"Looks like someone has an admirer." Soul gave a toothy grin as he flicked his eyes from Kid to where Brit*Star had gone. Kid simply smirked.

"It would seem." I saw Maka turn her head slightly as she studied Kid. I thought she would say something about it, instead she simply asked;

"So you're feeling better? You could hardly stand up right two days ago." I went over and threw my arm around Kid's shoulders.

"You kiddin'? Kid here could take twice that and still get up in the morning."

"Black Star, would you please stop leaning on me." Kid sighed, but he held the tiniest of smiles at the corner of his mouth.

"Ha, at least we match right?" Soul cocked a grin. "Our scars that is."

"I think not." Kid stood a little straighter. "You scare is an unsightly, unsymmetrical diagonal line. Mine is in the shape of a cross which is symmetrical at least one way." Soul made a pout which was strange to see.

"Party pooper."

"So," Liz turned to change to topic. I had to hand it to her, she knew when those two would start to go at it. "What were you and Brit*Star talking about?" Kid smiled.

"She's just excited about being able to come to school her to get proper training. She and three of her friends from the Star Clan have already moved into their dorms." I felt my lips tug down a little.

"What about the others?" Our eyes met and kid shrugged.

"They promised that they wouldn't try anything like this again. I assume that means that they are forbidden to ever really try and get the Star Clan back on the map. I even think Father asked them to disband if they didn't come to the school."

"Well, at least everything turned out ok for the most part." Maka smiled.

"Yes," I saw something in Kid's eyes. He almost looked…mischievous. "Well, almost everything." Everyone turned to look at Kid.

Just then, the loud screeching sound of a abused motorcycle filled the air. I could see Soul's face go deathly pale.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"It seems, that in my absence you entered my home in attempts to gather clues of my whereabouts." Kid calmly looked at his nails as if there wasn't an angry scythe with shark's teeth in front of him. "When you were there, you and everyone else decided it best to get something to eat. Did you ever think of putting everything back in its perfectly symmetrical place? No, instead, when I got home, weak and tired, I found a horrifying mess that my dear friends had left behind. Well, mainly Soul." He grinned and watched as Soul turned a very unearthly shade of crimson.

"YOU DAMN FREAK! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Oh, nothing much really. Just let a certain hyper Star Clan member acquire keys to a certain motorcycle."

I nearly popped a view from laughing so hard. "You better go catch her, Soul!" Another loud screech from the motorcycle filled the air.

Soul ground his teeth and gave a sharp smile. "You bastard. Just wait until I get my bike back." His smiled widened. "But, I might stop by you house again for a snack." With that he took off.

"What! Do you touch my food you asymmetrical idiot!" Kid turned and ran fast for someone who had been impaled only a week before.

"Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz." I along with the others looked over at Maka. She smiled. "We better go and followed before they destroy the town." I laughed.

"HAHAHA! I want to see how this ends! Maybe I , THE GREAT BLACK STAR, will assist one of them." I turned and followed the path the others had taken. Tsubaki and Maka fell in step behind me.

"Black Star…" Tsubaki asked in her worried voice. I turned and gave her another one of my million watt smiles.

"You ready to go if it get rough?" I saw her surprise before she smiled.

"Yes!"

"Well," Maka huffed as she and Liz chunked off their heels. "Looks like not much has changed here."

"Are you kidding?" Liz asked. "I think it's going to get a whole lot crazier from here."

With that, they ran and followed the noise of destruction their friends had left behind.

I cracked a smile.

"It's defiantly going to get crazier. WHOOP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Switch is now complete! Plz review and all that jazz. Oh, if you're interested, plz check out my 'Diary of Letters' fanfic. Its an Ib fanfiction and I just fell in love with the characters! So, ya. Thnak ya"ll so much for the reviews and such. Luv ya! 3<strong>


End file.
